Percy Jackson Book 6: Aftermath
by TheHypocrite
Summary: takes place 30 years after Last Olympian, basicly just a run-down of everything


The sun shone brightly down on a happy looking stretch of land, situated on the long island sound. It had a beautiful valley with strawberry patches growing neatly in rows, a hill with waist high grass and a huge pine tree, with a golden fleece hanging on the lowest branch, with a huge dragon guarding it, there were about twenty of the most mismatched buildings to ever be in close proximity, from black iron and human bones, to a bunker made out of seashells. The shore of the property had several canoes, and several large tentacles attacking some people in Greek armor, just another day at camp Half-Blood.

On the hill there was sudden movement, two figures dashed across the road, near the hill, and began to fight their way through the grass. There were several loud roars behind them, indicating that something was displeased with their mad dash for the great pine which dominated the landscape. Curiously, one appeared to have no pants, even more curious, instead of the usual below-the-waist legs he had shaggy hindquarters, goat legs, and hoofs. "Run faster Zach!" the Satyr yelled, while the other person, a boy no older than twelve, with green eyes, and black hair, began to lag behind. Out of the trees burst a dozen black dogs, the biggest the size of rhinos, and a few men, each with one eye in the middle of their foreheads. The dogs began to gain on the boy, who halfway up the hill, tripped on a tree root. Zach screamed, and fell, desperately trying to crawl away when several things happened at once. Simultaneously, a green trident burst overhead, lighting up everything in a green hue, hovering directly over Zach's head, just as a hellhound was about to strike. At the same time water burst out of the ground between Zach and the dogs, spreading around him and the Satyr, and solidifying to ice, but not before the satyr muttered in a daze, "We're saved…" Zach looked up, to see a man of around forty leaning on the tree, looking down on him. The man wore a bronze breastplate, and jeans, he held a pen, which seemed slightly odd to Zach, but had decided almost a week ago he wouldn't question anything odd happening at this point, after learning he was half god. Water lashed in all directions, while the black haired man observed the madness. Geysers spouted under unfortunate hellhounds, ice speared Cyclopes through the chests, all the while the mysterious man stood, quietly watching the mayhem, as the legions of monsters were decimated by water. The battle lasted only a few seconds, but "battle" is the only term that would do it justice. The ice melted away from Zach, and the satyr, named Osies. Osies looked at the man with awe in his eyes. "Percy Jackson." He said in wonder.

"Ok, now I really feel stupid." Zach said. "But I'm pretty sure you weren't in my Greek mythology class."

"Oh you know." Osies said "He just saved this camp about twice over, rescued the goddess Artemis, and saved Olympus from the evil titan Kronos." He said, with a voice approaching reverence. "He also procured the Golden Fleece, saved a daughter of Zeus, thwarted two other major titans, defeated Ares, god of war in one on one combat, and killed about five thousand monsters in the process."

"Erm…" Zach said, barely understanding what he said. "So he's… strong?" Osies rolled his eyes. "Oh only one of the greatest heroes of the millennium, let's go meet him." As they continued up the hill two more figures joined Percy, a woman of around his age, forty or so, and a satyr. "What parentage?" Annabeth whispered. "Poseidon," Percy said. Grover inspected the damage and said. "Percy how many times does Dionysius have to tell you not to flood the hill?"

"About how many times he's ever said 'I hate this camp' besides, I would have never reached the kid in time, I was just getting to the tree when the hellhound attacked."

Meanwhile Osies said to Zach, "You're getting quite the reception, that's Grover, Lord of the Wild, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, married to Percy." By now they had reached the top of the hill, and rendezvoused with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. "So you're Osies?" Grover asked, looking him up and down. "y-y-yes sir" Osies said, making a clumsy salute.

Grover's eyes softened as he remembered acting similarly when he was in the presence of a Lord of the Wild. "Good job Osies, he made it safely here, due largely to you, however I think we have Poseidon to thank for getting rid of that horde, am I correct Percy?"

"Yep." Percy said. "Ever sit down for a sandwich then get teleported to a hill to see some kid getting attacked by a hellhound? Not fun. And now somebody is probably going to steal my sandwich, but I suppose rescuing a sibling _might_ be worth it." He said in a joking tone. They all went down the opposite side of the hill, back to the camp.


End file.
